Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-27122608-20160423155142/@comment-176.189.198.207-20160429205949
Skylent a écrit : Mais on définit comme canon tout ce qui est produit directement par l'auteur et qui s'inscrit dans la Continuité. Le chap 0 en fait partie donc. Ainsi que les SBS et les interview d'ODa. Le canon n'est pas limité aux chapitres du manga. Ce "on" c'est qui ? toi et quelques fans ? l'auteur a déjà produit des tas de choses non canon ce qui détruit cet argument , c'est pas la peine de faire l'autruche ^_^ J'ai lu ça plus haut: 3. Shiki the Golden Lion was as strong as Roger, chapter 0 is a part of OP, but not in the main storyline, instead, it's the history that has happened in OP. (not the film strong world.)" J'y ai cru pensant un instant pensant que ça m'avait échappé même si j'en avais aucun souvenir mais j'ai relu le data par acquis de conscience....il n'y a aucun mot sur la canonicité du truc , c'est juste un fan qui a conclu ça tout seul , donc un fake visiblement. Comme j'en ai profité pour relire le chap 0 , j'ai remarqué un truc interessant surtout pour ceux qui se fient au chap 0 (apres tout il y a forcément des élèments canon dedans il y en a même dans les films , par ex les gens qui assistent a la mort de Roger) Shiki a affronté Roger 2 ans avant qu'il ne soit le SDP (ça faisait maxi un an qu'il était pirate donc) et c'est aussi a cette époque que Garp dit qu'il va mettre la main sur Roger...jusque la rien qui permette de faire conclusion deffinitive donc. Sengoku va jusqu'a dire que si il fait venir Roger pour qu'il affronte Shiki , il le vaincra puis il s'enfuira donc c'est au moins confirmé que Shiki a aucune chance contre Roger qui aurait même la force de s'échapper enssuite ! Enssuite Sengoku + Garp c'est un peu normal qu'il aient vaincu Shiki surtout si ce dernier n'est pas a la hauteur de Roger et luttait juste avec lui vers le début de sa traverssée. Il semble aussi se confirmer que Roger>Shiki> Sengoku ou Garp seul(puisqu'ils se mettent a 2 dessus sachant qu'au moins l'un deux a un niveau d'amiral confirmé) J'ai lu peu être un peu rapidement mais je n'ai rien trouvé qui permette de déterminer précisément ce que valent Roger Garp Sengoku et Shiki les uns vis a vis des autres... Je suis tjrs aussi mal a l'aise avec ce fameux plan de conquête mondiale de Shiki qui éclatera logiquement avant la guerre de MF ou peu apres mais don on a jamais entendu parler dans le manga , c'est en grande partie ça qui m'a convainque que ça ne pouvait être raccordé au manga. Pourquoi avoir ajouté un élèment clairement issu d'un film non canon si le reste est canon ? Peu être est ce juste cette partie qu'il faut conssideré comme non canon ? En tout cas il est certains qu'on pourra s'assurer de ce que pouvait valloir Garp avant la fin du manga , c'est tout bête il n'y aura qu'a se baser sur Sanji , si ce dernier terasse un amiral sans aucune aide , il serait aussi tout a fait possible que Garp ai été aussi fort que Sengoku.